HEREDERO DE LA LUZ, HEREDERO DE LA OSCURIDAD
by LynxBlack
Summary: HPDM... Draco siempre supo lo que quería en su vida: Poder, Fama y a Harry Potter, no en ése orden en particular. Ahora, todos sus sueños están por volverse realidad gracias a una vieja ley TRADUCCIÓN TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Heredero de la luz, Heredero de la Oscuridad.

Autor: Sakya.

Resumen: Draco siempre supo lo que quería en su vida: Poder, Fama y a Harry Potter, no en ése orden en particular. Ahora, todos sus sueños están por volverse realidad gracias a una vieja ley de matrimonio de la cual él se aseguró que el Ministro de Magia se enterara y Harry no.

Clasificación: M

Pareja: Harry / Draco.

Reviews: son ansiados, deseados y muy bien recibidos.

Personajes: Harry Potter y su pandilla.

Beta: The Great Sarryn.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y el argumento es de Sakya… Lynx Black (o sea yo) solamente traduce esta historia y no quiere ningún problema con NADIE….. Ah y también espera que la disfruten.

**CAPÍTULO I:**

ü Bueno, Ministro, como puede ver, mi cliente está haciendo esto para asegurarse que ésta guerra termina sin derramamientos de sangre innecesaria. Él siente que ya ha perdido mucho con esto ü Dijo el asesor legal de Draco Malfoy.

ü Ya veo ü Dijo Fudge con sus ojos ardiendo por la perspectiva de una victoria política mayor de la que necesitaba para desalentar los planes de Dumbledore para tomar el Ministerio y asegurarse su propia postulación por otro período de años.ü Dime otra vez, ¿Cómo funcionará todo esto?ü

ü Bueno, llamó nuestra atención el hecho de que la antigua Ley _Pax Coglinatio_ sigue en vigencia, y esa ley señala que en tiempos de guerra una unión deberá ser forjada entre ambos lados, como firmar una especie de tregua, una permanente y así terminar la guerra.ü

ü Eso suena muy bien. Explica la parte de la boda otra vez ü Dijo Fudge con una sonrisa. _Esto es grandioso, no solamente le pondré fin a esta guerra, sino que también despojaré a Dumbledore de su niño–héroe en una sola movida._

ü Como señala la ley, los herederos de ambos lados tienen que unirse en matrimonio. El Señor Malfoy es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, segundo en comando de… Tu-Sabes-Quien; Por consiguiente, él es considerado el heredero del… ejército opositor, y el Señor Potter, como todo el mundo sabe, ha sido entrenado para ser el que acabe con la guerra en la última batalla; Esto lo convierte en el heredero de nuestro lado. Invocando la Ley _Pax Coglinatio_ usted, como nuestro comandante en jefe y por lo tanto nuestro rey a los ojos de la Ley, puede ordenar al Señor Potter que se case con el Señor Malfoy.ü

ü Muy bien, continúa ü _Esto se pone cada vez mejor. No puedo esperar para ver la cara que va a poner Dumbledore _ü Espera, eso hará al Señor Potter muy popular, el pobre muchacho que tuvo que sacrificarse a sí mismo otra vez.ü

ü No del todo ü Draco habló por primera vez, aún sin creer lo bien que estaba resultando todo esta plan. ü Todo lo que usted tiene que hacer es asegurarse que yo sea el dominante en la pareja. Yo evitaré que Potter haga algo imprudente. Los Malfoys son muy influyentes, pero no nos gusta que nuestros compañeros tengan mucha vida pública.ü

Fudge no pudo esconder una sonrisa. Esto era perfecto: Sería conocido y recordado como el Ministro que detuvo la guerra, derrotaría a Dumbledore en su propio juego, tendría unos aliados tan poderosos como lo son los Malfoys, Harry Potter se transformaría de una amenaza a una ama de casa. Algunos días la vida era simplemente perfecta.

ü ¿Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es invocar esta ley y casar al Señor Malfoy y a Potter?.ü.

ü No, no, habrá algunas cosas más que usted deberá hacer por supuestoü Dijo el abogado.

ü ¿Cosas como qué? ü Dijo Fudge un poco preocupado; él odiaba las complicaciones.

ü Bueno, como la ley implica una unión por la paz, el ministerio tiene que garantizar la absolución de todos los mortí… Es decir, la gente asociada con el otro lado.ü

ü ¿Absolución?ü Preguntó Fudge.

ü Sí. Verá Ministro, la mayoría de ellos ya se dieron cuenta que el Señor Oscuro se está volviendo cada vez mas desquiciado con el tiempo y están dispuestos a abandonarlo. Algunos hasta están dispuestos a pelear en nuestro lado, pero ellos temen las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas. La absolución les dará el valor suficiente para abandonar al Señor Oscuro mas temprano que tarde, o quizás nunca ya que no tienen esperanza de una vida futura en la Sociedad Mágica.

ü Pero todavía habrá una guerra; El Señor Oscuro no se rendirá solamente porque nosotros lo decimos.ü

ü No, pero la mayoría de sus seguidores se no unirán, haciéndonos más fuertes y trayéndonos toda la información que necesitamos para un ataque bien organizado. No será una guerra; será una batalla de un ejército fuerte contra media docena de magos locos que no tienen un control total de sus poderes.ü

ü Si ü Ahora Fudge podía ver lo grandioso que se estaba poniendo la situación para él. Era perfecto.

ü Una cosa más ü Dijo Draco.

ü ¿Qué? ü Preguntó Fudge; aún no confiaba en el joven Malfoy.

ü Debemos mantener esto en secreto ü

ü ¿Y por qué debemos? ü Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

ü Bueno, primero, el Señor oscuro no estará contento con nuestros planes y tomará represalias, como declarar guerra abierta más pronto de lo planeado ü

ü Si, ya veo. No podemos dejar que eso pase ü

ü No. Lo arruinaría todo. Estamos haciendo esto para asegurar la paz del Mundo Mágico y… ü

ü ¿Y? ü

ü Bueno no creo que Dumbledore vaya a estar muy complacido por no haber participado en nuestro plan; pueda que intente involucrarse por la fuerza o hasta detenernos. Él tiene la ilusión de ser el único que puede salvar el mundo mágico.ü

ü Sí, sí. La tiene. Él comprometería nuestro plan si llega a oír de él… no, lo mantendremos en secreto. Si, será nuestro plan especial para terminar con la guerra ü Dijo Fudge como si todo hubiera siso su idea.

Draco Malfoy tuvo que usar todos sus años de entrenamiento en ocultar emociones para esconder la sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

Durante los siguientes dos meses una oficina muy discreta, al final de un pasillo muy discreto en el Ministerio recibió la visita de muchos miembros prominentes de la Sociedad Mágica. Miembros de Familias de sangre pura que pasaban inadvertidos, mientras el plan de batalla se desarrollaba con la ayuda de una gran cantidad de información que el mismo Fudge le entregaba a los aurores.

ü No sé como está haciendo eso. ü Dijo Snape en una reunión de la Orden. ü Toda la información de la que Tonks está hablando tiene que venir de alguien dentro del Círculo Interno de Ustedes-saben-quien. Pero no estoy enterado de la existencia de otro espía, especialmente de uno del ministerio, y ahora, con Voldemort nombrando a Draco como su heredero, los mortífagos se ven más leales que nunca… yo sé que algo está sucediendo, pero por primera vez nadie está hablando de eso.ü

ü ¿No sospechas de la lealtad de nadie? ü Preguntó Dumbledore.

ü No, así como ellos no sospechan de la mía ü

ü Esperemos que Fudge no haga algo estúpido. Creo que lo mejor sería que estemos preparados para atacar cuando el Ministerio lo haga. ü

ü Ellos NOS ESTÁN ocultando detalles. No será fácil saber cuando será el ataque con antelación, Es mejor que sigamos nuestras propias pistas.ü

ü Sí ü Dijo Dumbledore analizando los papeles que tenía enfrente ü Probablemente eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer. ü

Harry pasó el día sentado cera del lago y halando con sus amigos; era su último día de colegio de sexto curso. Todas sus cosas ya estaban empacadas y, como de costumbre, el pensamiento de regresar a la casa de sus parientes lo deprimía. Si la guerra hubiera acabado, podría ir a la Madriguera con Ron y con Ginny, pero Voldemort había estado particularmente tranquilo los últimos meses, así que no podía.

Los Gryffindors retaron a los de Ravenclaw a un último partido de quidditch, el cual los mantuvo ocupados toda la tarde, pero nadie se quejó cuando iban a las duchas. Harry y Ron fueron al Gran Salón para su última cena antes del final del año escolar y se sentaron al lado de Hermione, quien ya estaba comiendo. Los estudiantes estaban charlando e intercambiando promesas de mantenerse en contacto durante el verano, como siempre, cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente y todos los alumnos de los cursos superiores de Slytherin caminaban como si fueran uno. Estaban usando ropas iguales y lucían listos para la batalla.

ü Harry ü Llamó Hermione ü convoca una reunión del ED ahora mismo. Algo está sucediendo ü

ü ¿Tú crees? ü Preguntó Ron sarcásticamente mientras Harry sacaba el galeón falso de su bolsillo y pedía la reunión. En unos minutos, todos los miembros del club de defensa estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, susurrando entre ellos, intentando descifrar que estaba sucediendo. Ron estaba convencido de que las Serpientes se iban a unir públicamente a Tu-sabes-quien después de la cena.

ü No creo Ron ü Dijo Harry eso no sería muy inteligente de su parte ¿o Sí?ü

En la Mesa Principal, Dumbledore y los profesores también estaban observando a los estudiantes e intentando descifrar lo que estaba pasando. Los estudiantes de los cursos superiores de Slytherin venían vestidos de tal manera que daba a entender que algo muy serio estaba pasando, y por la expresión en el rostro de Snape, él estaba tan desorientado como el resto de los profesores. Dumbledore y Snape intercambiaron una mirada, y Snape dejó la mesa principal para hablar con sus estudiantes.

ü Señor Malfoy ü Dijo Snape en voz baja; él tenía bien claro quien era el líder de los estudiantes de su casa ü ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el significado de ésta ridícula demostración? ü

ü Buenas noches, profesor Snape ü Respondió Draco con una sonrisa ü Solamente llegamos a la conclusión de que es hora de poner un alto a ésta estúpida guerra ü

ü ¿Y cómo planean hacer eso, si puedo preguntar? ü

ü Bueno… ü Draco fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas al abrirse con violencia por segunda vez.

Esta vez fue Fudge quien entró, luciendo importante y contento consigo mismo, seguido por lo que parecía ser todos los aurores que el Ministerio ha tenido, varios reporteros y algunos magos que Harry estaba seguro que era mortífagos. Él se puso de pie así como cada miembro del ED, con las varitas en las manos y listos para pelear.

ü Señor Fudge ü Dijo Dumbledore ü ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? ü

ü Es realmente un placer, director ü Fudge estaba casi brillante mientras caminaba hacia la mesa principal y se giró para estar de frente a los estudiantes ü Pido que el Señor Potter se pare enfrente de mí ü

Harry se movió hasta el frente de la habitación preocupado. _¿Qué estará tramando este idiota ahora?_

ü Señor Potter, en estos tiempos de guerra, usted es el unico sobre quien descansa la responsabilidad de derrotar a nuestro más grande enemigo, por lo tanto debo decir que usted va a ser visto como nuestro heredero bajo los parámetros de la ley _Pax Coglinatio _y le exhorto a hacer el sacrificio necesario para terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas ¿Acepta esta responsabilidad? ü

ü Si acepto, señor Ministro, yo sé cuales son mis responsabilidades y nadie tiene que recordármelas ü Respondió Harry.

_¿Quién demonios se cree este idiota para venir aquí después de haber negado oficialmente le regreso de Voldemort y "exhortarme" algo? Uh ¿Por qué Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores lucen como si una luz los hubiera encandilado? Uh-oh ¿En qué me habré metido esta vez? ¿Dijo "sacrificio"? _

ü Bien dicho señor Potter ü Dijo Fudge mientras Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento sólo para encontrarse bajo la puntería de una docena de varitas de los aurores.

ü Señor Fudge, ¡Debo protestar! ¡Esto es un ultraje! ü Gritó Minerva.

ü Ya está hecho ü Respondió Fudge, ü Y como todos ustedes saben, nadie puede oponerse a la ley _Pax Coglinatio_ una vez que el estado de guerra es reconocido ü A estas alturas Minerva parecía; Se giró hacia Dumbledore el cual asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar.

_Ahora si sé que hice algo malo, muy malo. ¿Dónde se mete Hermione cuando la necesito? ¿Y que demonios es esa ley que él mencionó?_

üEl Sr. Potter acaba de aceptar su rol como nuestro heredero a los ojos de la ley _Pax Coglinatio_, y ahora debo preguntar ¿Hay alguien, con el conocimiento de ésta nueva información, que tenga algo que declarar? ü Fudge preguntó a la audiencia. Harry sentía como si estuviera en medio de una obra, sin poder participar en ella, y en donde todo el mundo sabía su parte, pero, de alguna manera él no recibió el guión.

ü Yo sí ü dijo una voz muy familiar en el fondo del salón. Harry se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Lucius caminar hacia el frente del Gran Comedor Harry intentó alzar su varita sólo para encontrar sus brazos sostenidos por dos aurores. Miró hacia Dumbledore y vio que el viejo mago tenía la cabeza hacia abajo en señal de derrota

_Estoy muerto._ Ese fue el único pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Harry mientras el rubio se paraba a su lado.

ü Mi hijo, Draco Malfoy fue elegido como heredero de Lord Voldemort ü Harry vio como Draco caminaba hacia su padre y se paraba a su lado.

_¿Tendré que batirme en duelo con él o algo por el estilo? _

ü Sr. Malfoy, en estos tiempos de guerra, ha sido reconocido como el único heredero de…. ü Fudge lo intentó, pero no pudo obligarse a sí mismo a decir el nombre de Tu-sabes-quién ü el Señor Oscuro, y bajo los parámetros de la ley _Pax Coglinatio_ le exhorto a hacer el sacrificio necesario para terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas. ¿Acepta ésta responsabilidad? ü

ü Sí, acepto ü

_¿Qué demonios está pasando? Un momento, ¿Yo no respondí "sí, acepto" cuando él me hizo la misma pregunta? Y ahora Draco está diciendo "sí, acepto" parado justo a mi lado… no, no, no, no, no, coglinatio significa unión ¿sí, acepto? Tu respondes "sí, acepto"… cuando te casas… Merlín, por favor no. Esto no es un matrimonio. ¡No lo es! No me estoy casando con Draco Malfoy._ Harry abrió los ojos completamente cuando comenzó a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero las siguientes palabras de Fudge le avisaron que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

ü El enlace está completo. Donde antes había dos lados opuestos, ahora hay un solo ejército fuerte. Que nuestros enemigos teman por nuestra fortaleza y nuestros enemigos conozcan nuestra protección ü Fudge le entregó a Draco una espada y éste último se giró hacia la audiencia; al mismo tiempo, los aurores que sujetaban a Harry se dieron la vuelta, girando a Harry también. Draco pasó su brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de Harry, acercándolo más. Harry luchó, tratando de alejarse, pero lo único que logró fue que Draco lo acercara más.

ü Relájate Harry, ya casi todo termina ü le susurró a Harry haciéndolo temblar mientras el aliento cálido rozaba su oreja. Y luego añadió en voz alta ü La paz está a nuestro alcance, pero debemos ser fuertes para asegurarla. Mañana marcharemos en contra del señor oscuro para acabar con su reinado de terror de una vez por todas ü levantó su espada y todo el Gran Comedor rompió en aplausos. Harry alcanzó a ver a algunos miembros del ED que también aplaudían.

Alguien le ofreció una copa y a Malfoy le entregaron otra. De repente todos tenían una copa en sus manos y estaban brindando por la paz y por la batalla venidera. Harry se vio forzado a brindar con todo el mundo y se comenzó a sentir ligeramente mareado, apenas dándose cuenta de los brindis siguientes y de los cumplidos que estaban recibiendo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Draco empezó a caminar para salir del Gran Comedor, con él y no pudo hacer como si le preocupara. Así como tampoco escuchó a Ron y a Hermione luchando para acercarse a él y no vio como eran detenidos por los aurores, sus voces se perdieron en el bullicio del Gran Salón.

Draco y él fueron conducidos a las habitaciones privadas de Draco en las mazmorras por un equipo de aurores dirigidos por el mismísimo funge, quien allí les colocó los anillos de matrimonio en sus dedos justo antes de darles las buenas noches y cerrar la puerta al salir

Harry miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose un poco tonto; él sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no sabía exactamente qué. El cuarto estaba comenzando a dar vueltas, y se alegró cuando Draco lo sujetó, sin importar las alarmas que empezaban a sonar en su cabeza.

ü No me siento muy bien ü dijo Harry, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de Draco.

ü Está bien amor, yo te tengo ü la voz de Draco sonó muy cerca de su oído ü Sólo relájate y deja que yo me encargue de todo ü

Harry suspiró y se dejó hacer podía sentir el peso de su túnica cayendo hasta sus pies, los botones siendo desabrochados, como le quitaban la corbata, el frío del aire nocturno golpeando su piel desnuda, y de repente sentía como si estuviera volando. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación.

_Esto es tan extraño _ pensó.

Sintió un suave colchón debajo de él, y Draco parecía estar flotando encima de él, murmurando cosas que no podía entender muy bien con una voz ronca que lo hacia temblar. Sintió como sus zapatos desaparecían, uno después del otro, y luego sus medias. Sintió unas manos suaves acariciando sus pies y unos besos ligeros que lo hicieron reír.

Draco estaba enfrente de él otra vez y sus manos en el cabello de Harry, quitándolo de su rostro. Harry se fijó que ya no tenía sus gafas puestas. Draco se acercó más, besando sus labios. Se sentía… bien. Cálido, correcto. Harry separó sus labios, para darle acceso al Draco y sintió cuando la lengua del rubio entró saboreándolo y explorándolo.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry temblaba y quería que Draco tocara su piel. Hace tiempo que su cerebro se había cansado de enviar alarmas y de ser ignorado, y ahora Draco era lo único que existía.

ü OH dioses, Draco. Más por favor ü Dijo Harry arqueándose debajo de Draco.

ü Todo lo que tu quieras, mi amor, todo lo que tu quieras ü murmuró cerca de la piel de Harry mientras le quitaba el cinturón y bajaba su cremallera ü Levanta tus caderas, amor, déjame quitarte estos pantalones ü

Harry estaba muy feliz como para sentirse obligado, sentía sus pantalones y su ropa interior deslizarse por sus piernas y retiradas de su cuerpo. Sentía a Draco encima de él. Las manos y l boca del rubio estaban en todas partes, tocándolo, mordiéndolo, besándolo, lamiéndolo, chupándolo, probándolo todo

El mundo entero de Harry se redujo a un remolino donde Draco lo era todo y estaba en todas partes. Su voz llenaba los oídos de Harry, murmurándole lo que estaba a punto de hacer e incitándolo para que obedeciera todas sus órdenes: separa tus piernas, relájate, dile a Draco como te sientes, lo que quieres, cómo lo quieres… y el hecho de sentirse completo. Más cerca de Draco de lo que había estado con cualquier otra persona. Y Draco moviéndose encima de él, dentro de él, con sus brazos alrededor de él, manteniéndolo cerca, protegido, cálido, seguro.

El mundo de Harry explotó con un estallido de luz blanca brillante y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido abrazado por Draco mientras los anillos en sus dedos brillaban y se fundían en su piel atándolos de por vida.

Draco observaba la belleza del moreno que dormía en sus brazos y sonrió. Mañana él guiaría el Mundo Mágico en la batalla contra el Señor Oscuro, consolidaría su posición como gobernante supremo de todos ellos, y tendría a Harry en todo el trayecto como su esposo. Funge no se enteraría que fue lo que le golpeó; todavía tenia la impresión de ser el que estaba al mando, el muy imbécil.

Mañana el Mundo Mágico conocería a su nuevo amo, y ellos lo amarán y seguirán sin ni siquiera saber por qué.

¡Larga vida al rey!

Hola! De nuevo yo por aquí con otra traducción, realmente espero que les guste esta ligera historia (solamente tiene 3 capítulos) tanto como me gustó a mi y también espero que me manden un review diciéndome lo que piensan… se acepta cualquier critica, siempre y cuando no sea destructiva


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Esta historia NO es mía (es de Sakya) y los personajes tampoco (Son de J.K. Rowling Y definitivamente NO gano nada haciendo esta traducción (excepto sus ADORABLES reviews)

**CAPITULO II**

Harry se despertó e intentó recordar donde estaba y como había llegado allí. Nada vino a su mente. Él solamente se sentía… bien. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras se estiraba en la cama, sentía todo su cuerpo cómodo y relajado como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué había pasado anoche?

El podía recordar el juego, las bromas en la ducha, el Gran Comedor, los de slytherin desfilando como un ejército… ¡OH! Merlín… todo apareció de repente. Fudge, los aurores, reporteros, la ceremonia extraña… miró su dedo y casi salta afuera de la cama. Aunque no tuviera las gafas puestas podía ver la banda dorada y plateada.

Sus gafas, necesitaba sus gafas.

Harry intentaba pensar en donde buscar sus lentes primero. Intentó buscar a los lados de la cama pero no encontró nada. De repente alguien amablemente colocó sus gafas en su cara y se sentó enfrente de él en el colchón.

 Gracias  dijo Harry.

 No fue nada, Harry 

¡Draco Malfoy!.

Lo único que evitaba que Harry saltara de la cama y saliera corriendo por la puerta era el hecho de que solamente tenía una sábana delgada alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.

 ¿Dónde está mi ropa? 

 Están aquí. Son unas nuevas; espero que te gusten. Las mandé a hacer especialmente para la batalla de hoy  dijo Draco, entregándole una caja grande.

Harry miró la caja, intentando descifrar qué estaba sucediendo. Finalmente se rindió.

 ¿Qué batalla? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Y por qué estamos usando anillos iguales? 

 Tú llegaste aquí anoche, después de que dejamos el banquete del _Pax Coglinatio_; el banquete se estaba realizando porque estamos usando anillos iguales y por la batalla en contra de Voldemort, es cual es la única persona que no está feliz en todo este asunto 

 No respondiste mis preguntas, Malfoy, y yo tampoco estoy feliz 

 Está bien Harry, te complaceré con una respuesta. Verás, en tiempos de guerra y sólo en tiempos de guerra, los magos pueden invocar una ley antigua llamada _Pax Coglinatio_. Es algo así como un último recurso. Debido a que hay muy pocos magos, nadie se beneficiaría con la muerte de cientos de nosotros en una guerra. Entonces, para evitar el derramamiento de sangre, un enlace es forjado entre los herederos de ambos lados. Todos los crímenes cometidos en la guerra son perdonados y los dos ejércitos opositores pueden unir fuerzas para asegurar la paz 

 Eso suena realmente bien. 

 Sí, es bueno y es también la causa de que estemos casados 

Harry parpadeó, parpadeó otra vez, dos veces.

 ¿Es la causa de que estemos QUÉ? 

 Casados 

Harry miró su mano y luego miro la de Draco. Casados, apretó la sábana que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

 Y estoy desnudo porque… 

 Porque completamos el enlace después que nos retiramos a nuestra habitación. 

_Nuestra Habitación…_

Los ojos de Harry fueron creciendo a medida de que iba entendiendo lo que Draco estaba diciendo. Estaban casados y habían pasado la noche juntos en esta cama, desnudos en esa cama, completando el enlace… y el no recordaba nada de eso. ¡OH Merlín, ¡Lo habían drogado! ¿De qué hablaba Draco?... Eso no era ningún enlace… ellos no se enlazaron. Draco le había violado, eso fue realmente lo que pasó. ¡Enlace! ¡Le mostraría a Draco unos cuantos enlaces con su puño!

Ya estaba listo para cortarle la cabeza a Draco, cuando la puerta se abrió y Fudge entró en la habitación con otros cuatro oficiales del ministerio. Todos ellos tenían unas sonrisas grandes en sus rostros.

 Señores Malfoy. Ya todos están listos para la batalla y venimos a pedirles que se nos unan.

Harry podía sentir su cara arder de vergüenza. Todos le miraban y le hacia estar consciente de cuán desnudo estaba. Podía ver a Dolores Umbridge entre la gente del ministerio sonreírle maliciosamente, disfrutando el hecho de que él estaba tan incomodo por estar en frente de tantos extraños con sólo una delgada sábana con qué cubrirse.

 ¿Y exactamente cuando usted se volvió tan familiar con mi esposo y conmigo hasta llegar al punto de interrumpir en nuestra habitación sin tocar?  Fudge palideció considerablemente y los cuatro oficiales que estaban detrás de él perdieron sus sonrisas instantáneamente.

 Señor Malfoy, estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo conmigo que la urgencia de la situación…  Fudge comenzó a balbucear, pero Draco no le permitió continuar.

 La urgencia de la situación no es excusa para malos modales o para su intromisión a nuestra intimidad y, además, creo que todavía nos quedan algunas horas antes de que la batalla comience. Estoy seguro que usted podía gastar unos cuantos minutos para tocar y espera antes de ser atendido 

 Señor Malfoy, le juro que esa no era mi intención… 

 Señor, usted puede disculparse en el corredor; creo que mi esposo ya ha tenido suficiente. ¡FUERA! 

Draco forzó a los intrusos a salir de la habitación dejando atrás a un Harry bastante confundido.

_OK, eso fue… nuevo, _pensó Harry _oh Merlín, dijo que soy su esposo. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? ¿Por qué siempre a mí? ¿No le pueden pasar a otra persona de vez en cuando? ¿Cómo fue que me convertí en un esposo? Espera, ¿Vamos a la batalla? ¡Voldemort!_

Finalmente solo, y capaz de ver, Harry saltó de la cama. No había pasado toda su vida preparándose para, luego no ir a la batalla. Corrió hacia el baño para ducharse rápidamente y prepararse, pero una vez que salió de la ducha se dio cuenta que tenía un problema, la ropa que usó ayer no estaba.

_Bueno, la cama está hecha, supongo que los elfos tienen que ver con eso. No quiero usar nada que pueda recordarme a Draco; de ninguna manera usaré nada que pueda reconocerse como propiedad del Gran Hurón Arrogante, y aún sigo sin creer que me haya drogado para llevarme a la cama. ¿Debería estar molesto con él? Creo que debería… Quizás si pudiera recordar lo que pasó, lo estaría… no hay tiempo para esto ahora. Matar a Voldemort ahora, molestarse con Draco después. Sip me parece un buen plan. Ahora al problema de las túnicas…_

Harry se sentó en la cama. Sabía que no estaba siendo muy coherente, pero es que él no podía analizar lógicamente esta situación tan absurda. Tenia que ser un sueño o algo por el estilo. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que en menos de que De ¿12 horas?... el mismísimo Ministro de Magia lo había casado con nada mas y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, cuyo padre, de alguna manera estaba libre y supuestamente se estaba vistiendo para una batalla por la que se había estado preparando durante los últimos 6 años?

¡No tenia sentido!

La caja que Draco le había dado estaba encima de la cama, tenía su nombre escrito. Draco había dicho que era algo para que él usara en la batalla de hoy. Echarle un vistazo no le haría daño a nadie. Decidió abrir la caja.

Era un buen atuendo para la batalla. Tenia fuertes almohadillas de cuero en los lugares correctos y se podía sentir el zumbido del hechizo protector a su alrededor. Estiró el atuendo en la cama para detallarlo mejor. Era perfecto.

La ropa interior estaba hecha de algodón – una sabia decisión en el campo de batalla- blanco, suave y fuerte algodón. Habían medias gruesas de algodón blanco, pantalones de cuero negro con doble costura y botas de cuero negro que combinaban, una camisa blanca de botones bajos y un peto (n/t: un peto es una armadura que va en el pecho) reforzado, un redingote (n/t: es un traje para montar a caballo, lo que cubre el pantalón) hecho todo de cuero negro con un león y una serpiente grabados sobre el corazón. Harry recordó haber visto el mismo símbolo en la ropa de Malfoy, aunque el diseño del atuendo era diferente.

También habían unos accesorios extras en la caja en la caja: una funda para la varita que se ataba al brazo, una bolsita llena de frascos de pociones y un reloj de pulsera elegante… con el rostro de Draco en él. Harry se acordó del reloj de la madriguera. Se lo puso sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Cuando estuvo listo, se paró en frente del espejo tamaño completo de la pared. El efecto era asombroso. Se veía como una mezcla entre un caballero del siglo 15 y un guerrero de ciencia ficción. Asegurando su varita en la funda, salió al corredor para averiguar exactamente de qué batalla estaba hablando todo el mundo.

Él nunca había visto el colegio tan lleno; al minuto de que salió de la habitación tuvo a dos aurores, uno a cada lado. Harry sonrió cuando reconoció a Tonos y a Harold, otro miembro de la orden del fénix.

 ¿De qué se trata todo esto? 

 Nosotros somos tu escolta personal Harry. Acabas de ser promovido de salvador del mundo Mágico a Salvador y Gobernante de Mundo Mágico…, Co-gobernante en realidad.

 Oh Merlín. ¿Y todavía quiero saber? 

 Oh si,  dijo Tonks con una gran sonrisa  Es un gran convenio; verás, anoche, cuando Fudge brillantemente te nombró como "nuestro heredero", es decir, del lado de la luz por supuesto… 

 Por supuesto  dijo Harry sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo.

 Él en cierto modo te convirtió el próximo en la línea para gobernar el Mundo Mágico en una base mucho más permanente que una elección de ministro… pero él aún no lo sabe… y nosotros todavía no se lo aclaramos. Hicimos una votación ayer y decidimos guardar esta pequeña información para una ocasión importante… como el discurso de victoria… a la navidad, lo que llegue primero…  Tonks suspiró, parecía una niña esperando por un unicornio que le han prometido.

Harry lucho contra las ganas de reír; había mucha gente en el pasillo yendo y viniendo como para comenzar a llamar la atención ahora.

 Bueno no creo que él se tenga que preocupar por eso durante un buen tiempo ¿verdad?  Miró alrededor esperando ver rostros sonrientes y se preocupó cuando interceptó una mirada intercambiada entre sus amigos  O tal vez sí… Está bien ¿Qué es lo que no sé aún?

 Hum… verás Harry, cuando Fudge preguntó si alguien tenía algo que decir y Malfoy salio anunciando a Draco como el heredero de Voldemort… 

 ¿Por qué ustedes no lo arrestaron? ¿Y por qué está libre? 

 Todo es por la ley que Fudge invocó. Es una tregua, la madre de todas las treguas para ser exacta. El anunció a Draco y el mocoso… digo, el joven acepto sus responsabilidades bajo esa ley… como tú lo habías hecho, y Fudge… bueno, los casó a ustedes dos. 

 Eso era lo que me temía  dijo Harry, no muy sorprendido. Él ya había llegado a esa conclusión la noche anterior; pero era extraño oír realmente a otra persona decirlo en voz alta.

 Bueno, sí, y como los dos herederos aceptaron sus responsabilidades y se casaron… y enlazaron,  ella añadió esto último con un tono de voz mas bajo, pero Harry lo escuchó de todas maneras. Malfoy estaría tan muerto una vez que Harry pudiera poner sus manos en el rubio, pero Tonks lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando continuó,  Los herederos son ahora los gobernantes legítimos de todos los magos. Fudge prácticamente renunció a su trabajo cuando los casó a ustedes dos… pero no le digan… estamos pensando en subastar ese privilegio, ¡Y tiene que hacerse en un día especial!  Terminó con la sonrisa más brillante que Harry había visto en ella justo cuando llegaban a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

A medida que entraban al Gran Comedor fue acogido por la vista más increíble que pudiera pensar: las mesas no estaban divididas en casas. De hecho, había una para primer, segundo, tercero y cuarto curso y unas miradas bastante ácidas de los de cuarto curso mientras miraban las otras tres mesas en las cuales había una gran variedad de emociones, desde miedo, temor hasta algunos ceños fruncidos.

En las otras tres mesas, sin embargo, se llevaría una sorpresa aún más grande. Todos los miembros del ED (desde el quinto curso en adelante) estaban vestidos con ropas similares a la que él llevaba puesta y algunos de ellos realmente estaban hablando con los chicos de cursos superiores de Slytherin, los cuales todavía estaban usando el mismo uniforme de ayer en la noche. El resto de los estudiantes mayores estaban sentados en grupos mezclados en donde casas y cursos parecían no marcar ninguna diferencia.

Había un buen número de aurores sentados con los estudiantes, y Harry los podía oír ayudando a los estudiantes a mejorar hechizos y dándoles consejos de batalla… en realidad a él no le agradaba la idea de que un estudiante promedio fuera a la batalla. Los miembros de su club de defensa podían defenderse ellos mismo; él había pasado los últimos dos años asegurándose de eso; pero los otros… Harold se dio cuenta de la expresión de su rostro.

 No te preocupes, Harry. Ellos van a permanecer adentro como una última línea de defensa que esperamos no tener que usar,  dijo Harold en su oído.

Harry asintió y comenzó a caminar para unirse a sus amigos en una de las tres mesas, cuando Tonks lo agarró por el brazo y le indicó silenciosamente que él debía ir a la Mesa Principal donde se podía ver a todos los profesores sentados con un Fudge muy hablador. El Señor y la Señora Malfoy y Draco. Dejó que Tonks lo escoltara hasta la mesa, preocupándose cada vez más cuando se dio cuenta de que todos se habían puesto de pie para recibirlo.

 Hum… Tonks, ¿Por qué el Señor Malfoy está fuera de Azkaban? 

 Draco insistió que era parte del trato. Él aceptaría la responsabilidad si Fudge le concedía a su padre completa absolución. Junto con cualquier mortífago que decida unirse a nuestro lado. 

 Oh Merlín, ¿Hasta que por fin terminó de enloquecer verdad? 

 En realidad no, incluso Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo con esto cuando nos enteramos. Cada mortífago que venga a nuestro lado es uno menos que está del lado del Señor Tenebroso 

_Si. Ellos estarán de nuestro lado, y así ellos pueden hechizarnos a corta distancia. Al menos no fallarán los hechizos, _pensó Harry cuando por fin llegaban a su destino.

Se había tomado una eternidad para llegar a la mesa, con todo el mundo observándolo y Harry casi se alegró cuando tonos se detuvo frente a una silla vacía al lado de Draco. Dijo buenos días y se sentó, y todos también se sentaron. Fudge tenía una expresión sorprendida, al igual que los oficiales del Ministerio que estaban sentados en las otras mesas. Harry sospechaba que Fudge se puso de pie solamente porque los demás lo hicieron.

 Buenos días  dijo Draco, sonriendo inclinándose hacia Harry para susurrarle en el oído.  Relájate Harry, ya casi todo termina. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos.  Que cómico, recuerdo que tú dijiste lo mismo anoche, y lo que sea que está pasando todavía está pasando 

 No te preocupes.  La sonrisa de Draco era aún más grande, sieso era posible.  Te prometo que te gustará lo que va a pasar después.

_Él no está tan molesto como esperaba que estaría. Quizás no tendremos uno comienzo tan difícil como pensé; Parece estar aceptando la situación bastante bien._

Draco miró hacia la puerta de entrada y vio a un mago caminar rápidamente hacia la Mesa Principal. Se inclinó sobre Harry otra vez, desviando su atención hacia el recién llegado, y murmuró en su oído. Se dio cuenta que eso incomodaba a Harry y, como buen Slytherin que era, tenía planeado usar cualquier ventaja que tuviera, por pequeña que fuera, para conquistar a su esposo para siempre.

 Parece que ya es hora. ¿Listo para terminar con un reinado de terror de una vez por todas? .

Harry observó al mago acercarse con varios papeles en la mano. Cuando llegó a la mesa, ignoró completamente a Fudge, el cual se había puesto de pie y extendido el brazo para recibir los papeles, sino que caminó hasta Draco, susurrándole en el oído mientras le entregaba los papeles.

Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho.

_¿Por qué ese hombre le está susurrando a Draco? ¿Por qué Draco permite que ese hombre le susurre? ¿Tiene que sonreír así? ¡Por Dios despertamos juntos! Y yo lo le importo a… Oh Merlín, ¿estoy celoso? Esto no es normal. ¡Es el hurón! Es… Oh Merlín, esto está mal. ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Harry centró su atención en la comida que tenía enfrente, intentando ignorar a Draco. Notó finalmente que Dumbledore estaba sentado a su lado con el típico destello en los ojos.

 Buenos días, señor 

 Buenos días, Harry. ¿Como estas? 

 Un poco perdido señor. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Es decir, ya sé algunas cosas de asusto ese de la _Ley Pax_, pero todavía no entiendo y ¿Qué es eso de la batalla? 

 Bueno, me temo que el "Asunto ese de la _Ley Pax_" tendrá que esperar un poco. Aparentemente la noticia de los eventos de anoche ya llegó hasta Voldemort, y él se nos está acercando en éste momento. De acuerdo con algunas informaciones que nos han llegado, los seguidores que todavía permanecen con él se están reuniendo en el Bosque Prohibido junto con los dementotes y algunos gigantes. Él sabe que su mejor oportunidad es atacar mientras el enlace es reciente; si él permite que pase el tiempo suficiente para que éste se fortalezca, perdería su oportunidad de conquistar el Mundo Mágico para siempre.

Harry le echó un vistazo a todo el Gran Comedor. Una batalla contra magos completamente entrenados, dementotes y gigantes reclamaría muchas vidas, aún con los nuevos refuerzos. Examinó sus opciones y no vio otra manera.

 Este enlace, ¿Cómo hacemos para que sea más fuerte?  Preguntó Harry aunque creía que ya sabía la respuesta.

 Tienes que aceptar el hecho que estamos juntos, Harry.  Draco fue el que respondió la pregunta de Harry.

 ¿Ah? 

 El enlace funciona con la aceptación de la unión. Mientras más lo aceptemos, más fuerte será. Nosotros ya dijimos que no escaparíamos de nuestras responsabilidades anoche. Esto significa que estamos conscientes de que las vidas de todos en este salón y el resto de la comunidad mágica son nuestra responsabilidad y que haremos lo que sea para protegerlos y asegurar la paz. Esto también asegura una alianza verdadera de nuestros bandos, pero la fuerza del enlace dependerá, no de nuestro sentido de deber, sino de nuestro deseo de estar enlazados. Entonces Harry. ¿Deseas fortalecer nuestro enlace?  Dijo Malfoy extendiéndole la mano derecha a Harry como si estuviera retándolo a que la tomara.

 Entonces ¿Te doy la mano y tú eres el nuevo gobernante de los magos? ¿En que nos favorece eso?  Dijo Harry recordando las palabras de Tonos.

 Yo no seré el gobernante, Harry. Nosotros lo seremos. Solamente funcionará si los dos estamos juntos  Respondió Malfoy sin titubear. Tampoco movió su mano.

Harry miró a Dumbledore.  Ésa es la verdad, Harry  el viejo mago respondió la pregunta que Harry ni siquiera expresó.

 De acuerdo Malfoy,  dijo Harry, tomando la mano de Draco. Podía jurar que oyó a Draco soltar la respiración cuando le sostuvo la mano.  Hagamos este enlace lo más fuerte posible. 

 No te arrepentirás Harry, lo prometo  Dijo Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Demasiado tarde, _pensó Harry, pero cuando lo pensó, pudo oír una vocecita en su cabeza. Le decía que él, no dijo que él nunca se había opuesto al enlace con Draco, en primer lugar.


	3. final feliz

Disclaimer: Como siempre, nada es mío…. La historia es de Sakya y los personajes son de Rowling…. Yo solo traduzco

Bueno les cuento que este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic espero que realmente les haya gustado…. Y también espero que me lo hagan saber jejejeje

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Capitulo 3 

El desayuno fue algo extraño. Todos parecía que estaban haciendo lo mejor para comportarse con sus antiguos enemigos. Harry realmente vio a Ron hablando con Goyle y apuntando en algún lugar de un mapa. Hermione estaba con ellos, enviando y recibiendo notas de las otras mesas y también de afuera del gran comedor. De vez en cuando ella le mostraba las notas a Ron y a Goyle, y los tres discutían algo entre ellos antes de que ella enviara una respuesta.

En la mesa principal, Lucius Malfoy le había saludado cálidamente antes de devolver su atención a Lupin y continuar su conversación. Ahora ya nada tenía sentido.

¡Y Draco Malfoy tenía su mano en su muslo! Tenía todo el derecho de estarle gritando al rubio con toda la fuerza de su garganta, pero… bueno, él no estaba lo que se dice molesto o incómodo con el hecho de que Malfoy le estaba tocando.

Harry sabía desde hace tiempo que le gustaban más los magos que las brujas, y él no era ciego; siempre pensó que el rubio de Slytherin era más atractivo de lo que él quería que fueran sus enemigos… pero Draco era un enemigo y por lo tanto estaba fuera de su alcance. ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso?

Oh, sí. Anoche.

Su matrimonio… talvez esta tranquilidad era un efecto del enlace. Seguro, él se sentía atraído a Draco antes, pero nunca había hecho nada para acercarse a él y ahora estaba sentado en la misma mesa que Malfoy, el rubio tenía su mano en su muslo (N/T: la mano de Draco en el muslo de Harry… para que se entienda), y todo estaba bien. Anoche realmente habían cambiado muchas cosas.

Anoche, una vez más le quitaron el control de su vida de sus manos sin pensarlo mucho. Anoche, cuando lo habían casado con otra persona, con Draco Malfoy, y nadie se tomó la molestia de preguntarle su opinión acerca del asunto… como un peón de ajedrez. Una vez más lo obligaban a algo.

Draco se movió en su asiento, mirándolo cuidadosamente.

 ¿Está todo bien, amor? 

 Simplemente magnífico  bufó Harry.

 ¿Qué sucede?  Preguntó Draco, con el ceño fruncido.

 Ya no soy una persona. ¡Soy un objeto para poner acá o allá y ser usado! 

Draco se puso de pie, sosteniendo la mano de Harry, y con una breve inclinación de cabeza hacia las demás personas de la mesa, hizo que Harry se parara.

 Ven conmigo, amor. Es hora de que tengamos una pequeña conversación 

Draco guió a Harry afuera del Gran Comedor y todo el camino de vuelta la habitación donde ellos habían pasado la noche. La presencia de ambas "escoltas", la suya y la de Draco, evitó que se diera cualquier conversación en el camino, por eso Harry tuvo que esperar hasta llegar a la habitación y hasta la que puerta estuvo cerrada.

 Esta bien, ¿Que tal verdadera explicación acerca de qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Tonks dijo que Fudge nos había entregado su trabajo? ¿Cómo es que tú estás tan calmado con todo esto ¿Y por qué demonios está tu padre afuera de Azkaban y sentado en la misma mesa que Fudge y Dumbledore? ¿Qué demonios está owwhnngff… 

De repente, Harry fue presionado contra la pared, y besado lentamente por el rubio de Slytherin. Podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Draco en contra del suyo, lo cual era bueno porque sus piernas se habían ido de vacaciones oficialmente y ya no lo sostenían.

Draco continuó con el beso hasta que Harry dejó de forcejear; luego, dejó que durara un poco más para que Harry comenzara a responder al beso, solamente por eso. Sólo entonces se separó lentamente.

 Está bien, te contaré todo  Dijo Draco antes de besarlo otra vez  ven a sentarte conmigo 

Llevó a Harry hasta el sofá, donde se sentaron los dos, todavía abrazándose.

 Hace unos meses fui a la oficina de Fudge con mi abogado y lo convencimos, bastante fácil debo añadir, que invocara la Ley _Pax Coglinatio_ para poder terminar con la guerra… 

 Con toda la bondad de tu corazón, estoy seguro  agregó Harry.

 ¡Oh! Merlín no  Draco ahogó una carcajada  ¿No lo ves? Éste es nuestro último año en Hogwarts; hoy realmente es el día en que se supone que nos estaríamos yendo para siempre. Ya no seriamos niños; seriamos guerreros, tomando lados en lo que iba a ser una gran guerra, en donde una gran cantidad de magos perderían sus vidas. Y no me gusta la idea de formar parte de un baño de sangre completamente innecesario, para que un mestizo iluso y demente pueda llevarnos a nuestra extinción. Porque no, no siento ninguna simpatía hacia nuestro "querido" Señor Tenebroso. Tampoco siento ninguna simpatía hacia Fudge. Probablemente es el mago más incompetente que ha ocupado el cargo de Ministro. Nunca tuve la intención de malgastar mi vida para defender a alguno de ellos. De esa manera fue que se me ocurrió este gran plan. 

 Entonces engañaste a Fudge para que te hiciera gobernante del mundo Mágico y te da los medios para acabar efectivamente con la guerra. Lo cual te convertiría en un héroe. Muy bien, en verdad. Ya no habrá peligro y muchas vidas serán salvadas… y claro, ¿El matrimonio era sólo parte del plan?  Le preguntó Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

 No, el matrimonio era mi premio en todo éste desastre. La parte más importante de mi plan era el asegurarme de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo  Dijo, tomando la cara de Harry con sus manos, acercándolo y besándolo suavemente otra vez  no importa si todo sale mal mientras tu y yo estemos juntos 

Harry nunca pensó que podría estar tan feliz. Había fantaseado con Draco desde hace casi dos años, siempre tenía presente que el príncipe de Slytherin era inalcanzable. Un sueño fuera de su alcance y ahora aquí estaba, casado, abrazado, siendo besado…

Un golpe sonoro en la puerta les hizo separarse. Draco se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Snape estaba afuera.

 Ya están aquí. Es hora. 

La batalla fue casi anticlimática; por supuesto, hubo pérdidas, pero fueron misericordiosamente pocas. El ejército de la luz sobrepasaba al ejército de Voldemort casi a razón de treinta a uno, y al final, Draco se encargó del escudo de defensa, mientras Harry usaba una combinación de hechizos para matar el cuerpo de Voldemort y enviar su alma al infierno.

Estaban cansados, estaban agotados mágicamente, pero estaban vivos. Una hazaña que no entendían mucho, pero de todas formas estaban agradecidos.

Les llevó un momento para separar los heridos y llevarlos a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey estaba lista para curarlos. Los dementotes fueron destruidos y los gigantes enviados a las montañas donde habían estado viviendo antes de la guerra. Solo que ahora los límites estaban protegidos y custodiados para que el Mundo Mágico supiera si algo sucedía. Los restos de Voldemort fueron colocados en una urna, también protegida y custodiada, y llevada por un grupo de inefables. Dumbledore se aseguró de que la urna se mantuviera segura, aún si ya no fuera necesario. Voldemort no regresaría en ésta época.

Harry no pudo evitar notar que Fudge había permanecido dentro del colegio todo el tiempo, "protegiendo a los jóvenes", según dijo él, y no pareció sino hasta que la batalla había terminado. Lucius Malfoy se aseguró de felicitar a Fudge por su sutil sentido del deber… con la media sonrisa marca registrada Malfoy en su boca. A Harry casi le agradó su suegro en ese momento. Pero sabía que eso llevaría tiempo y una gran cantidad de esfuerzo.

Mientras los medimagos y los sanadores estaban ocupados cuidando de los que salieron lastimados de la batalla, Fudge decidió que la manera de sentirse útil era comenzar a planear un gran baile para ofrecerlo en el ministerio, un gran baile para ofrecerlo en el Ministerio, un gran evento para anunciarle al mundo entero "nuestra increíble victoria" dijo.

Harry logró evitarlo casi todo el día, pero le iba a ser imposible hacerlo en la cena, especialmente porque estaban sentados en la misma mesa. Fudge estaba preparando el baile de la gran victoria para celebrar el final del reinado de terror de Voldemort. El único detalle era que él mismo se estaba anotando en la lista de los héroes de la guerra, como si hubiera dado una gran contribución a la batalla. Estaba haciendo que Harry se sintiera mal.

Viendo a su alrededor Harry vio a Draco. Lucía realmente intimidante, todavía tenía puesto el atuendo de la batalla, y todos le estaban obedeciendo sus órdenes sin pensarlo dos veces; eso le dio a Harry una traviesa idea.

 Tonks  hizo un ademán con las manos hacia la extraña aurora fue a encontrarse con ella en la antigua mesa de su casa.  Dime, ¿te importaría mucho ayudar al señor Fudge?  Añadió con una sonrisa malvada.

 Claro que no compañero.  Respondió Tonks, con una sonrisa igual a la de Harry  ¿Qué tienes en mente? 

 Me encantaría ver a Draco haciendo un anuncio público… algo parecido a "Ganamos, ahora continuamos" o por el estilo, y pensé que Fudge podría tener alguna dificultad y querer apoderarse completamente del anuncio 

 ¿Y tú quieres que yo le diga como son las cosas?  Preguntó con un misterioso brillo en los ojos.

 Si no te importa… 

 ¡Oh! Gracias, gracias, gracias  dijo, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana. Harry notó que Draco los observaba, alzando una ceja. Harry le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ellos  Estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien si eso era lo que se necesitaba para ser la que le diga a Fudge. ¡Oh! Hola primo 

 Nyphandora  Draco inclinó la cabeza.

 Merlín, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me llames Tonks? 

Harry decidió que ese era un buen momento para cambiar el tema de conversación.

 ¿Draco, éste no sería un buen momento para un discurso de victoria? 

Draco alzó una ceja otra vez. Merlín, se ve demasiado bien cuando hace eso, pensó Harry.

 Tonks se acaba de… bueno, ofrecer a estar al lado de Fudge y aclararle cualquier detalle de los que él pueda no estar al tanto debido al estado actual del Mundo Mágico  Harry se acercó más a Draco y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.  ¿Por favor? Es realmente importante para ella… y para bastantes personas en realidad; estaban considerando ese privilegio 

Draco tuvo que reírse al pensar que a muchas personas les encantaría ser el que le dijera a Fudge que estaba afuera del cuadro. Ese hombre sí que sabía como caer de la gracia de todos, y tener a Harry tan cerca y por su voluntad era razón suficiente para estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa. De repente comprendió algo que su padre le había dicho una vez acerca de quién era la que realmente tenía el control den la Mansión Malfoy. Draco decidió que podía vivir con eso, sin problema.

Ellos regresaron a la Mesa Principal y se detuvieron frete a sus lugares. El comedor se quedó en silencio, esperando para ver por qué los dos herederos no se sentaban. Una vez que estuvo seguro de tener la atención de todos, Draco habló:

 Mis amigos, hoy hemos logrado algo más que una victoria de un combate. En las pasadas veinticuatro horas hemos logrado una victoria mucho más importante: una Victoria de Paz. En este día, le hemos mostrado al mundo que, no sólo es posible la paz, sino que esta unión es posible. Hemos demostrado que es necesario. Hoy todo el Mundo Mágico estuvo unido para derrotar un enemigo común. Superamos nuestras insignificantes rivalidades, ideas preconcebidas de dignidad y malos entendidos de la infancia, y ésa es la manera que el Mundo Mágico debe enfrentar, no sólo sus enemigos, también su futuro 

Murmullos de aprecio se oían en todo el Gran Comedor, y Draco continuó:

 Ésta es la promesa que mi esposo y yo le hacemos a ustedes: De ahora en adelante la meta del Mundo Mágico – nuestra meta – es hacer las vidas de todos nosotros mejores y más seguras. Ya no nos guiarán los prejuicios. Ya no dejaremos a uno de nosotros desamparado por las condiciones de su nacimiento o porque le hayan hecho una maldición. De ahora en adelante el Mundo Mágico estará unido ante los ojos de los Dioses 

Todo el Gran Comedor estaba aplaudiendo, hasta Fudge, quien se paró, intentando él mismo decir algunas palabras. Tonks fue más rápida y le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo.

 Señor Fudge, nunca creí que fuera un hombre tan grandioso  ella lo felicitó.

 Bueno…  Fudge comenzó a responder pero Tonks lo detuvo.

 Para renunciar a su oficina por un instinto. Déjeme decirle que no mucha gente lo haría tan fácil. Para renunciar simplemente al control del Mundo Mágico así… 

 ¿QUÉ?  Fudge estaba pálido  ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Yo no hice tal cosa!

 Por supuesto que lo hiciste Cornelius  agregó Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie y acercándose  En el momento que casaste a esos dos jóvenes.

 ¡Qué! 

 ¿Por qué, Cornelius, lo olvidaste? La Ley _Pax Coglinatio _es muy clara acerca de la unión de los dos herederos y como ellos llevarán al Mundo Mágico a la paz 

 Sí, lo sé, y ahora que estamos en paz, su trabajo está listo. Ellos pueden volver a hacer lo que sea que quieran hacer con sus vidas y dejarle el resto al Ministro  dijo Fudge sonriendo, pero no estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

 Me temo que este no es el caso  Tonks se dirigió a Fudge  la posición de los herederos como gobernantes es un contrato de por vida. Ellos están aquí para quedarse 

 Pero…. Pero yo soy el Ministro. 

 De hecho… ya no. Usted les dio el control a ellos cuando eligió a Harry como nuestro heredero y lo casó con el heredero del otro bando. Eso es lo que hace la ley: disuelve dos lados antiguos, naciones o lo que sea y crea uno bajo el gobierno de los recién casados  Se notaba que Tonks estaba feliz; la expresión del rostro de Fudge no tenía precio.  Bueno, buena suerte con su vida y no olvide escribirnos. Me han dicho que ganas un montón de tiempo libre una vez que te jubilas. Adiós 

Fudge se dejó caer en su silla, a su lado Umbridge estaba tan pálida como él. El conocimiento repentino de que cualquier oportunidad de algún futuro político estaba en las manos de Harry Potter. A quién ellos se habían asegurado de molestar por los últimos años, y su esposo, un Malfoy, tampoco era muy fácil tratar con él.

La fiesta continuó unas horas después de que los herederos regresaran a su habitación.

Estaban abrazados tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada.

 Todavía queda un problema que necesita tu atención  Harry susurró en el oído de Draco, mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

 Oh, ¿En verdad? ¿Y qué sería eso?  Preguntó Draco a medida que deshacía los botones de la camisa de Harry.

 Nuestro enlace… muestra primera noche juntos,  Harry ronroneó, mientras besaba el cuello de su esposo y quitando su camisa de sus hombros.

 ¿Sí?  Draco logró preguntar, la boca y las manos de Harry le estaban enloqueciendo.

 No recuerdo nada de eso  Harry puso mala cara mientras desbrochaba su propio cinturón, retrocediendo un paso para que Draco pudiera tener una mejor vista de él.

 Oh, que lástima. Nadie debería no recordar su noche de bodas… tendré que pasar toda la noche asegurándome de que tengas todos los detalles  Draco sonrió cuando Harry se quitó los pantalones y los boxers, manteniendo siempre los ojos puestos en Draco.

 Eso puede ser un poco difícil. Verás. Creo que me golpeé la cabeza en la batalla; mi memoria está terrible últimamente, mostrarme una vez no será suficiente  Harry estaba pasando sus manos lentamente por su propio cuerpo, asombrado por la lujuria que se veía en los ojos de Draco.

Oh, bueno entontes creo que tendremos que repetirlo más de una vez. 

 ¿Harías eso por mí?  Preguntó Harry, acostándose en la gran cama.

 Lo que sea por mi esposo,  Prometió Draco, acostándose encima de Harry y inclinándose para besarlo  me aseguraré de que recuerdes todo.

FIN! 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unas vez mas espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecerle a toooooodoas las personas que leyeron esta humilde traducción y quería dedicar la primera historia que termino a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en esta historia y en las otras:

A Utena-Puchiko-nyu

A Sashi Miura

A Aikoss

A murtilla

A Seika

A verotto

A alex (creo que eres el unico hombre si es que lo eres que lee mi historia y ES GENIAL!) si me equivoco hazmelo saber)

A Angeli Murasaki

A Nyumi

A Haruko FLCL

A Melko (todavía espero tus reviews)

Y muy importante quiero agradecer a la persona que creo este maravilloso fic a SAKYA aunque no pueda leerlo)

Hasta la prox


End file.
